The excitability characteristics of various fiber components with particular reference to those which mediate pain sensation in peripheral nerve were studied. The response of neurons in the mid-brain reticular formation, in the thalamus and in the cerebral cortex to stimulation of various fiber components in the peripheral nerve and its interaction with other conditioning sensory inputs were investigated.